


Supercorp Oneshots

by CheyenneRobinson27



Category: Oneshots - Fandom, kara/lena - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyenneRobinson27/pseuds/CheyenneRobinson27
Summary: A bunch of supercorp oneshots I’ve been dying to share





	Supercorp Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is the quarterback at National City University along side Lena the head cheerleader.

“Lee have you seen my helmet?” Kara yells from within their bedroom. Lena is leaning over the counter of their attached bathroom curling the last strands of hair of her ponytail and straightening her bow. 

“No babe, the last time I saw it it was sitting on the dresser with your keys.” Kara stops digging through their once organized closet and glances over to the dresser. Sure enough Lena was correct, but when wasn’t she. Kara stalks over and frustratedly grabs the helmet she had helplessly been in search of for over twenty minutes. She then walks into the bathroom and meets her girlfriends eyes in the mirror. Donning a soft smile she wraps her arms around the brunette from behind, placing a soft kiss to her cheek, careful not to mess up the blue number 12 painted there. 

“Thanks baby. You look adorable per usual. Do you think after the game I can take my super hot cheerleader of a girlfriend out for a milkshake?” 

“I suppose my super cute quarterback of a girlfriend better win the championship tonight or else her super hot cheerleader girlfriend will be drinking a milkshake alone.” Lena was always a quick quip ahead. 

“Well then we better get going I suppose, the National City Tigers aren’t gonna win without me, or their head cheerleader.” Lena turns in Kara’s arms giving her a sweet kiss before pushing her chest to make her leave the bathroom. Kara carries her helmet and Lenas hand as they make their way through the bustling campus to the stadium. The football game wasn’t for another two hours but that didn’t stop NCU students from lining up outside the ticket booths and security lines. The pair makes their way through the athletes entrance smiling at adoring fans and friends. 

“One more kiss for good luck” Kara smirks all cocky at Lena, as she leans in and kisses her on the sideline before trotting off to join her team on the field.  To say it was a rough game would be an understatement, but Kara led the Tigers to a 21-19 victory in overtime. Let’s just say her and Lena did more than drink milkshakes that night. 


End file.
